An Unwanted Guest
by ImmA-steGOsaurus
Summary: Bubbles is flying home from a party when she gets this strange uneasy feeling as she nears her home. She hears noises and finds objects out of place, especially in her room. What will Bubbles find and will she be okay? ((And old One-shot I wrote a year ago.))


Bubbles began to have the feeling of dread and uneasiness as she flew towards home from the party, but she told herself it was not reasonable. She dismissed the thought as she flew through the part of town where most of her friends lived. She thought she could float down and spend the night at Julie's until her sisters and professor come home, but she didn't. She thrust away the thought, watching the red, dying sun in the distance. She loved sunsets. They always made her feel warm and happy, inside.

She smiled as her home showed up, and landed to open the door. It was dark, considering dusk was already here. The uneasy feeling intensified as she unlocked the door. But she tried not to pay much attention to it.

It continued while she searched the wall for the light switch. But it remained essentially the same. Then the feeling changed as the she flicked the light switch on. She was in the living room, when she noticed the change. She felt quite convicted that there was something here that did should notice. Something quite unusual. But this sensation was just absurd as the feeling she had when she was flying home.

She turned on the lights in the kitchen and hall to ease her mind, since she was still a little scared of the dark, and walked towards the fridge. She opened the fridge and grabbed a drink. She glanced around the kitchen as if though she hadn't been home for weeks. Everything looked exactly as everything should look since last she was in her (which was this morning). Professor and Blossom would be home by midnight and Buttercup was out on a camping trip with her gang. She hadn't spoken with Buttercup since yesterday morning, before she left for her trip. The feeling she had, she decided firmly, was simply a normal dislike of being alone. And she would not be that silly.

Bubbles decided to go out to water her garden before the sunset. She went firmly towards the back door and floated towards a flower garden.

"Hello flowers! Did you miss me?" She smiled, feeling a little better. "Are you thirsty?", the slight breeze blew making the flowers look like their nodding 'yes'.

She giggled at that. "Well here you go my beauties," She poured the water over each flower, inattentively with care. "Drink up so you can be big and strong."

She smiled and smelled the comfortable, weary smell of the spring evening. There were the tiny darting shadows of a bat overhead, black against the dark sapphire sky. It was the time when it seemed just so peaceful and spacious, to Bubbles.

There was a movement near the garage, but failed to catch her attention. If she even looked- even though she failed to see the movement- she might still have seen the trashcans knocked over and lying on the ground. It could have been an animal.. or not.

But Bubbles notice not a thing. She just simply felt uneasy. She found herself walking back inside, nervously. The sun was dying down and there was no point in sitting around in the dark. It would only bring more fear to her.

She heard her foot steps on the graveled walk, wanting to hide. She seemed to hurry, which was ridiculous. She tired to walk more naturally but when she approved the back door she noticed the window had been broken. She felt chills run down her back and felt the uneasy feeling return.

She felt her knees knocking against each other, nervously. She hadn't seem anything odd about the window when she came out here. How could she miss it?

She shook away the thought and careful went inside, floating in without a sound. She suddenly startled as she heard something fall to the ground, in her bedroom. She trembled, cuz she knew he was no longer alone. She made her way to the foot of the stairs, feeling terrified.

_Should I go up?_She stood there and thought, feeling her stomach quench. She took a deep breathe and floated quietly and carefully up the stairs, not making a single sound. She looked around, cautiously and then peeped through the small crack through the door of her room. It was pitch black, inside. She brought her nerves up and slowly, carefully, opened to door and went inside.

Bubbles looked floated to the middle of the dark room, shivering, scared to find something that should not be in here at all. She noticed the open window and quickly went over and shut it. But as she did so, the bedroom door gently shut, and locked.

"W-who's there!?" She swerved around, frightened, and saw a tall, dark figure standing near the door. She stood tall and brave. "Answer me. Who are you? Why are you here? What do you want?"

"You ask a lot a questions." The mysterious figure finally spoke.

_His voice. It sounds so familiar._Bubbles thought quietly to herself. "Don't be a coward and show yourself!" She felt so scared but tried to be as brave as she could. He walked slowly towards Bubbles, she tell he was probably smirking. She suddenly stood there in shocked as the tall, dark person appeared to be none other than Boomer.

"You!?" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here!? Get out!" He just grinned at her and walked closer towards her. She realized she was trapped, all she could do was back up, but soon bumped into the wall. She tried to make a run for it but he blocked all sides, pushing up close to her.

"Leaving so soon?" He smirked.

"Leave me alone, Boomer! Why are you doing this?" She felt like screaming and crying, but held back. She wasn't going to let Boomer to see her cry. She wasn't going to show that she's weak.

Boomer just smirked and played with the end of her pigtail. She was now furious, and irritated that he was playing with her pigtail. "Stop playing with my pigtail and get out of my personal space!"

Her voice squeaked as he got closer in her face. Bubbles trembled, wanting him to just leave her alone. "P-please leave me alon-" Suddenly she felt his warm lips on her's. She wanted to push him away but something in her wanted this not to ever end. She blushed slightly as he slowly pulled away and smiled.

"I love you." He finally spoke, leaving her speechless and confused. Before she knew it he'd picked her up.

"BOOMER! Put me down!" She yelped, blushing bright red.

"As you wish!" And with that he dropped her on her bed.

"b-boomer.." She tried to sit up but he crawl over and kissed her, softly.

"shhh... Lets just have some fun."

Bubbles wanted to get away but that something in her forced her to stay put. And before she knew it Boomer was hovering over her.


End file.
